Easter pregnancy surprise
by carson34
Summary: Kurt learns some news about Jane
Author Note: I hope that you like this new Easter storyline. It is the first time that I wrote for Blindspot. I hope that you enjoy this. Happy Easter! I know that the grammar is not the best but please pardon it. I am thinking about doing a storyline for Blindspot.

Character Summary:

Jane married Kurt about two years after being found in NYC. They have a one year old daughter named Lucy. Jane works part time for the FBI now that their daughter is here.

Kurt married to Jane for about two years. They have a little girl name Lucy. He is still in charge of the FBI.

Lucy is the daughter of Kurt and Jane. She is clearly a daddy's girl.

Easter Bunny

Kurt woke up from his nap and went downstairs to find that Jane and their daughter was not there. He pulled out his cell phone to find that she had sent him a message.

Sorry did not want to wake you up. I took our baby girl to see the Easter bunny at the mall. Please come and meet us. Love you.

Kurt headed back upstairs to get ready. He came back downstairs and out the door. He headed to the mall and walked into the mall. He smiled when he saw his wife and daughter waiting in line. It was beyond cute. He thought about the past three years with Jane and things were going good between them. He walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Daddy!" Lucy squealed at her father as she ran into his arms.

"Hey baby girl. Are you having fun with mommy?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"Yep. Mommy and I were waiting for you to come." Lucy said to her father.

"I know baby girl. I needed to get some sleep before I could come but I am here now. Let's go wait by mommy for our turn." Kurt said to her.

Jane knew that her husband was a little bit upset with her which she knew why. He wanted to take their daughter together and she did not wait for him.

"I am sorry but she wanted to go." Jane said to him trying to make sure that Lucy could not hear them.

"I know and it's okay. I just wished that you would have waited for me." Kurt said as he gave her a small kiss.

They only had to stand in line for about twenty minutes more. Jane was really not feeling good for the past few days and knew that she was expecting their second child. She wanted to tell him that they were expecting around Easter so that it could be a surprised.

She knew that she was going to have to come back or just surprise him right now that she was pregnant. Kurt gave her a small smile and could tell that there was something going on.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Kurt asked his wife.

"Yes." Jane responded to him as she gave him a small smile. The truth was that she was a little sick with this pregnancy then she was with Lucy.

They got done with the photos and headed home. Jane put Lucy down for a nap while Kurt was getting lunch ready for them. They had gotten Lucy something to eat before coming home. They spent most of her nap time resting together.

The next morning

Kurt woke up early and knew that he had another day of work. He hated mornings like this because he really did not want to go to work. He just knew that he needed to make it safe for his family and other families. He gave Jane a small kiss on her forehead and then headed to get shower.

By the time that Jane woke up, he was gone. She really wished that he would have woke her up. She got out of bed and headed to check on Lucy. She was awake and smiling at her.

"Hey baby girl." Jane said to her daughter as she gave him a small kiss. She could tell that her daughter was looking for her father. "I know that you are looking for daddy but he is at work. We will see him later when he gets home."

Jane and Lucy headed back to the mall so they could take the pregnancy announcement photos. The photos had turned out wonderful and she could not wait to show him. She was a little bit worried that he was going to have to work. She talked to her boss about Easter to make sure that Kurt was going to be off.

Easter morning

Jane woke up that morning knowing that this morning she was finally going to tell him about the baby. She knew that he was going to be okay with the baby. She smiled when she saw her husband sleeping there.

"Honey, wake up." Jane said to her husband.

He finally woke up and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning." He said to her. "I saw the photos last night."

"What photos?" She asked her husband.

"The ones that you show that you are pregnant with baby #2. Why did you not tell me that you were pregnant with our second child?" he asked her.

"Because I just found out about two days before we took her to Easter Bunny and I wanted to surprised you with those photos but it just not work out that way." She responded to him.

"So you kept it from me!" He yelled at her. "We went to the Easter Buddy about a week ago and that gave you enough time to tell me."

"I know and I am sorry for not telling you." she said to her husband.

Author Note: Let me know if you want to see a sequel to this storyline. I hope that you like this Easter special. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
